memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Il traditore (episodio)
L' Enterprise concede asilo a un traditore dell'Impero Romulano, che afferma di avere vitali informazioni riguardo un nuovo attacco Romulano contro la Federazione. Sommario Teaser Mentre Data si esibisce sul ponte ologrammi nell'opera di Shakespeare Enrico V il Capitano Picard lo osserva attentamente e poi lo elogia affermando che sta migliorando sempre di più nella sua recitazione. Data intende studiare la condizione Umana attraverso le opere di Shakespeare. Vengono interrotti dal Comandante Riker, che li informa che i sensori hanno rilevato un ricognitore non identificato che dalla Zona Neutrale Romulana si sta dirigendo verso lo spazio della Federazione. Picard e Data lasciano il ponte ologrammi discutendo sul perché un re si traveste da semplice cittadino e si mischia tra i suoi uomini. Picard arriva sul ponte, e Riker lo informa che l'Avamposto Sierra VI ha confermato che la nave è un ricognitore Romulano. La nave chiama la e il suo pilota chiede assistenza e asilo perché è sotto inseguimento. La nave entra nel campo visivo e Worf lo passa sul Visore principale, proprio mentre un Falco da Guerra Romulano si disocculta mentre insegue il ricognitore. Atto Primo Il Falco da Guerra inizia a sparare sul ricognitore. Picard fa subito scattare l'allarme rosso e tenta di comunicare con il Falco da Guerra e li informa che hanno attraversato la Zona Neutrale e sono impegnati in azioni ostili ed esige una spiegazione. Ma non riceve risposta, e così contatta di nuovo il ricognitore questa volta visivamente. Il suo pilota implora l'aiuto dell' Enterprise che si muove per intercettarla, ma il ricognitore viene colpito e la comunicazione cessa. La nave va alla deriva nello spazio della Federazione e l' Enterprise estende i propri scudi deflettori per proteggerlo. Il Falco da Guerra si avvicina entrando, entrando nello spazio della Federazione Picard ordina che i phaser siano puntati sul Falco da Guerra e chiede a questo di abbandonare il territorio della Federazione. Il Falco si gira e se ne va, senza mai aver comunicato con l' Enterprise. Sul ricognitore il supporto vitale inizia a mancare, così Picard ordina che il pilota sia teletrasportato a bordo, e che il ricognitore venga preso a rimorchio. Worf e Riker vanno in sala teletrasporto per incontrare il pilota. Il pilota è ferito, incapace di muovere il braccio destro e ha gravi ustioni sul viso. Esige di vedere il capitano, e quando Riker gli suggerisce di andare in infermeria lui rifiuta insistendo che l'informazione che ha è di vitale importanza per la loro sopravvivenza. Dichiara di essere un'ufficiale logistico di basso grado con informazioni vitali. Nella sala di osservazione dice che l'umiliante sconfitta sofferta dai Romulani nella Battaglia di Cheron non è stata dimenticata e che i loro nuovi capi hanno promesso di ignorare il Trattato di Algeron – e Nelvana III sarà solo il loro primo passo. I Romulani hanno già stabilito una base che sarà operativa entro le 48 ore. Riker è sospettoso, e si chiede il motivo per cui i sensori della Federazione, che controllano i confini della Zona Neutrale, non hanno captato questa nuova base. Il pilota insiste che entro due giorni una flotta di Falchi da Guerra sarà vicino ai confini della Federazione. Picard dice a Worf di portare il pilota, il Sottotenente Setal, in infermeria. Picard, Riker, Data e Geordi La Forge discutono sulle intenzioni di "Setal". Se è vero o no, questo potrebbe essere un complotto dei Romulani per far sembrare la Federazione degli aggressori. Mentre la Forge suggerisce che potrebbero mandare un team sul ricognitore romulano per ispezionarlo, questo improvvisamente esplode proprio fuori le vetrate della sala d'osservazione. Riker fa delle domande a "Setal" in infermeria. "Setal" insiste che lui non è un traditore e che ha attivato la sequenza di auto-distruzione proprio per prevenire che catturassero la sua nave. "Setal" è sorpreso quando la Dr. Crusher dimostra una conoscenza della medicina Romulana. Lei risponde che l'ha acquisita recentemente nell'incidente su Galorndon Core. Worf è ancora sospettoso, chiedendo come fa un semplice impiegato a essere a conoscenza di quell'incidente e mette in discussione l'autenticità delle sue credenziali. "Setal" con aria di sfida controbatte con degli insulti Klingon, ma Riker astutamente replica con degli insulti in Romulano. Allora Worf esce per andare a controllare altri preparativi. "Setal" ride e dice di ammirare Worf, ma ricorda a se stesso che un uomo come Worf potrebbe farli uccidere tutti. Atto Secondo Riker mostra a "Setal" i suoi alloggi. Quando Riker esce, "Setal" chiede al replicatore dell'acqua, dando però la temperatura in onkian. Il computer non capisce e chiede la temperatura gradi Celsius. Impazientemente chiede dell'acqua fredda, non importa il tipo di temperatura. Poi si siede sul letto e tira fuori da uno stivale un piccolo oggetto rotondo. Sul ponte, il rapporto di Data riferisce che attività insolite non sono state rivelate intorno al Sistema Nelvana. Una comunicazione ad alta priorità arriva dal Comando della Flotta Stellare su Lya III. L'Ammiraglio Haden informa Picard che il Governo Romulano ha ufficialmente richiesto la restituzione del traditore ma il Consiglio della Federazione ha rifiutato. Inoltre suggerisce di portare l' Enterprise nella posizione in prossimità di Nelvana III. Picard allora chiama il tenente Worf nella sala tattica. Tornato sul ponte, Picard, La Forge, Data e il Dr. Crusher esaminano le registrazioni dei sensori del caccia romulano. La Forge riferisce che il Falco da Guerra ha rallentato intenzionalmente prima di raggiungere il ricognitore. Data riferisce che anche i Romulani hanno la stessa capacità di dirigere l'impatto delle armi proprio come l'hanno loro. Crusher ammette che, nonostante la gravità delle ferite è probabile che "Setal" potrebbe essersi inflitto quelle ferite da solo. Picard riceve un'altra comunicazione dall'Ammiraglio Haden. La e la sono in rotta per arrivare ma non arriveranno in tempo. Tutti gli avamposti della Federazione sono stati avvertiti e tutte le navi sono in allarme giallo. La Flotta Stellare non vuole una guerra, ma sono pronti ad affrontare i Romulani se è questo che vogliono. Picard ordina a Data di preparare una sonda di Classe 1 per perlustrare "ogni metro di Nelvana III". Gli chiede inoltre una chiarezza di pensiero, chiedendogli di tenere una registrazione degli eventi così che la storia abbia un punto di vista imparziale. Chiede anche un rapporto sul morale dell'equipaggio confessando che, al contrario di Re Enrico, lui non può travestirsi e camminare tra i suoi uomini. Atto Terzo Riker e Deanna Troi interrogano "Setal". Riker gli dice di provare che lui non è una spia rivelando la forza e la localizzazione della flotta Romulana. Setal dice di non saperlo, e che lui è solo un'ufficiale logistico per un solo settore sotto l' Ammiraglio Jarok. Poi risponde con l'esclamazione "Irrilevante!" al resto delle domande di Riker. L' Enterprise riceve un messaggio prioritario dall' ufficiale della sicurezza della , per cui Worf lascia il ponte per occuparsene. Nel frattempo, Data lancia la sonda. In ingegneria, Data e Geordi analizzano la telemetria della sonda. La sonda ha intercettato radio emissioni a bassa intensità che arrivano dal pianeta, che potrebbe essere la prova di navi romulane occultate. Tuttavia, non trovano traccia della base. Il solo modo, per essere certi è di andare sul pianeta e cercare loro stessi. Nel Bar di Prora, Data osserva "Setal". "Setal" riconosce in lui l' androide di cui ha sentito parlare. Lui apparentemente conosce alcuni Romulani esperti cibernetici che vorrebbero studiarlo, ma Data capisce che è qualcosa che non vorrebbe. "Setal" chiede se il replicatore è in grado di produrre birra Romulana ma Data dice che loro non possiedono il giusto campione molecolare, così come la loro conoscenza sulla cultura Romulana è molto limitata. "Setal" e Data discutono sulla possibilità che al romulano non sarà mai più permesso di tornare su Romulus. Così Data lo accompagna in Sala Ologrammi dove ricrea la Valle di Chula su Romulus, ma il Romulano non ha bisogno di restare lì a lungo. Chiede a Data di predisporre un incontro tra lui e il Capitano Picard, e di dirgli che l'Ammiraglio Jarok vorrebbe parlare con lui. Atto Quarto Ammiraglio Haden conferma che "Setal" è, infatti, l' Ammiraglio Alidar Jarok, il comandante responsabile del massacro agli avamposti Norchiani. Jarok viene portato nella sala tattica, dove Picard mette in discussione la sua credibilità. Picard suggerisce che il massacro degli Avamposti Norchiani sono un esempio del fatto che Jarok non è un uomo pacifico. Jarok controbatte dicendo che quello che Picard chiama massacro, nel suo mondo erano chiamate Campagne Norchiane. Picard chiede a Jarok se è disposto ad aiutarli a sopraffare i Falchi da Guerra Romulani classe D'deridex e disattivare i loro scudi e dispositivi di occultamento. Jarok non parla, e Picard lo invita a considerare il suo problema: Jarok vuole che loro agiscano, ma testardamente si rifiuta di rivelare tutto quello che sa sulle capacità militari dell'Impero, questo significa che la sua credibilità è meno di niente. Jarok insiste che egli non può tradire il suo popolo, e Picard secco replica che Jarok lo ha già fatto, e farebbe meglio ad abituarsi al fatto che lui è un traditore. Dopo una pausa, Jarok chiede a Picard se ha dei bambini. Picard tenta di riportare la discussione sull'argomento in questione, ma Jarok lo ferma dicendogli che quando un uomo diventa padre, si rende conto che il suo dovere è fare del mondo un posto migliore per suo figlio. Dopo la nascita della figlia di Jarok, lui tentò per mesi di convincere l' Alto Comando Romulano che un'altra guerra avrebbe distrutto l' Impero ma loro non l'ascoltarono, anzi lo criticarono e lo inviarono a comandare un settore distante. Così lui non ebbe altra scelta che disertare. Ma così sua figlia crescerà credendo che suo padre è un traditore, ma almeno crescerà, se però Picard si decida ad agire. Picard è impassibile, dice che lui agirà solo se Jarok coopererà completamente e il modo inequivocabile. Nella Sala di Osservazione, Picard annuncia che Jarok gli ha rivelato i punti di forza e la localizzazione della flotta Romulana e gli fornirà i dati tecnici delle navi Romulane. Picard ordina di dirigersi su Nelvana III. Atto Quinto L' Enterprise entra nella Zona Neutrale, in diretta violazione del Trattato di Algeron, ma notano con sospetto che non incontrano nessuna resistenza. La nave, infine arriva in vista di Nelvana III ma non vengono captate né forme di vita, sistemi di alimentazione o armi, inoltre non c'è nessun segno della base. Data scopre che il segnale captato viene da una sconosciuta fonte in orbita intorno al pianeta. Jarok viene portato sul ponte. E' scioccato quando Picard lo affronta dicendogli che non c'è nessuno base sul pianeta e Jarok afferma che lui ha visto i comunicati tattici, gli orari di completamento della base, inoltre i moduli di trasferimento di un'intera legione proprio lì sul pianeta. Picard gli chiede se il tutto non si stato un modo per testare la sua lealtà. Jarok è sconvolto da questa ipotesi. L' Enterprise si prepara per tornare indietro ma due Falchi da Guerra si disoccultano e li attaccano. Picard dice a Worf di non rispondere al fuoco e subito dopo la nave comando chiama l'Enterprise. Sullo schermo appare l'espressione soddisfatta del Comandante Tomalak che dichiara che questa volta sono loro ad aver fatto una mossa aggressiva attraversando la Zona Neutrale. Poi Tomalak rivela che le comunicazioni che hanno captato provengono da una sonda in orbita intorno al pianeta, lì per ricerche archeologiche. Inoltre dichiara con soddisfazione che sezionerà l' Enterprise e dopo aver estratto ogni informazione collocherà il suo scafo spezzato al centro della capitale Romulana. Questo servirà come ispirazione per generazioni alle nostre truppe e sarà anche un avvertimento per ogni potenziale traditore. Jarok affronta Tomalak, ma Tomalak si rifiuta di ascoltarlo, chiedendo che Jarok gli sia restituito e poi ordina all' Enterprise e al suo equipaggio di arrendersi come prigionieri di guerra. Picard si rifiuta di accettare i termini di Tomalak e Tomalak non ne è sorpreso, anzi ne è compiaciuto. Poi gli chiede se è disposto a rischiare le vite del suo equipaggio per una causa persa. e Picard gli risponde, se la causa è giusta ed onorevole, il suo equipaggio è pronto a dare la sua vita. Poi chiede a Tomalak se anche lui è preparato a morire. Tomalak si fa beffe di lui aspettandosi di più dal capitano che una vaga minaccia, al che Picard risponde "allora avrà di più." Picard si gira verso Worf e al suo segnale tre Birds-of-Prey Klingon si disoccultano rivelandosi e – circondando le navi Romulane. Tomalak si vanta che l' Enterprise non sopravvivrà al loro attacco e Picard dice a Tomalak che nemmeno lui sopravvivrà al loro. Poi Picard chiede se vuole morire insieme a loro. Allora Tomalak dice a Picard che finiranno la partita al prossimo incontro e chiude la trasmissione. Worf riferisce che le armi Romulane sono disattivate e che i Falchi da Guerra si stanno ritirando dal sistema Nelvana. Picard chiede a Worf di comunicare l'apprezzamento della Federazione e la sua personale gratitudine ai Klingon. Estremamente amareggiato, Jarok si lamenta con nessuno in particolare, "Ho fatto questo per niente. La mia casa, la mia famiglia; per niente." Più tardi, Jarok viene trovato, nei suoi alloggi, – morto, avendo commesso suicidio con una pasticca di Felodesine, lasciando solo una lettera per la sua famiglia. Data osserva che Jarok doveva sapere che non avrebbero potuto consegnarla date le attuali relazioni tra la Federazione e l'Impero Romulano. Picard, allora replica che se altri Romulani mostrassero il coraggio dell'Ammiraglio Jarok, allora, possiamo sperare di vedere il giorno di pace in cui potremmo portare questa lettera a casa. Diari della Nave * [[Diario del Capitano, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Missione su Nelvana III|Diario del Capitano, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] * [[Diario del Secondo ufficiale, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Missione su Nelvana III|Diario del Secondo ufficiale, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Citazioni Memorabili "Abbiamo meno di 48 ore per prevenire una guerra o forse... per iniziarne una." : - Picard "Come permettete a un ''peta'Q klingon di indossare un uniforme della Flotta Stellare?" "''E' fortunato che questa non è una nave Klingon. Noi sappiamo come trattare le spie." "Toglietemi questo ''tohzah dalla vista!" "''La sua conoscenza di parolacce Klingon è impressionante. Però, come direbbe un Romulano solo un ''veruul userebbe un simile linguaggio in pubblico." : - '''Jarok', Worf, e Riker "Ora se questi uomini moriranno ingiustamente, sarà un serio problema per il re che li ha condotti a questo." : - Picard, recitando Enrico V "E' molto improbabile che lei un giorno possa tornare sul suo pianeta." "Tipica fredda reazione di un androide." : - Data e Jarok "Questa... ''Questa è la mia casa ora - il mio futuro. Ho deciso di sacrificare ogni cosa, ea questo punto non deve essere invano. Per favore mi faccia avere un colloquio con il suo capitano Picard e... gli dica che... l'Ammiraglio Jarok vuole vederlo." : - '''Jarok' rivelando la sua vera identità a Data "Un macellaio in un mondo magari è ritenuto un eroe in un altro. Forse io non sono nessuno dei due." : - Jarok, a Picard "Lei ha già tradito il suo popolo, Ammiraglio'! Questa è stata una sua scelta. Lei è un '''traditore'! Ora se il gusto amaro della sua scelta non è di suo gradimento, mi dispiace sinceramente, ma io non rischierò la vita del mio equipaggio perché lei pensa di poter danzare sull'orlo della Zona neutrale. Lei è passato dall'altra parte Ammiraglio, sarà meglio che se ne faccia una ragione." : - '''Picard' a Jarok "Arriva un momento nella vita di un uomo che lei non può conoscere... ebbene questo momento arriva quando guardando il primo sorriso della tua bambina e ti rendi conto che devi cambiare il mondo per lei... per tutti i bambini." : - Jarok, a Picard "Se loro l'hanno lasciata scappare con un arsenale di segreti senza alcun valore. Che altra spiegazione può esserci?" : - Picard, a Jarok dopo che l' Enterprise non riesce a trovare nessuna attività dei Romulani su Nelvana III "Se la causa è giusta e onorevole, sono pronti a dare la loro vita. Lei piuttosto, è pronto a morire oggi, Tomalak?" : - Picard "Voi non sopravviverete a un nostro attacco." "E voi non sopraavviverete al nostro. Dobbiamo morire insieme?" : - Tomalak e Picard "Ho fatto tutto per niente." : - Jarok "Oggi, forse. Ma se ci saranno altri con il coraggio dell'Ammiraglio Jarok, possiamo sperare di vedere il giorno della pace quando potremo portare questa lettera a casa." : - Picard sul sacrifico di Jarok Retroscena Storia e Copione *Il titolo dell'episodio doveva essere "Una Questione di Fiducia". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) *Ronald D. Moore descrive la storia come "la nella Zona Neutrale" (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Secondo Moore, "La prima bozza de 'Il Traditore' era fondamentalmente da buttare e noi 'banda' abbiamo buttato giù il secondo copione (yeah, yeah, una vera frase p.c. che significa che l'intero staff ha lavorato sul copione insieme -- Io ho scritto il Teaser & il primo atto e il resto della sceneggiatura è stata divisa tra gli altri scrittori)." *La storia ad un certo punto perché era la storia d'amore tra la Crusher e Jarok. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *Michael Piller ricorda, "Non era un copione facile da scrivere, perché nel mezzo era molto debole. Aveva una buona fine e un buon inizio. Parecchi primi copioni di questo programma avevano nel mezzo molto da dire, e ci domandavamo se ci fidavamo di lui o no. Era piacevole venire via da un episodio con un po' di echo. Noi non lo facciamo spesso e mi piace quando possiamo." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *Il teaser originariamente coinvolgeva Data come Sherlock Holmes, ma abbiamo dovuto rimpiazzarlo per problemi legali (vedi: ). Patrick Stewart propose Enrico V come alternativaaquando venne avvicinato da Piller due giorni prima di filmare. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *Piller noto' che alcuni elementi del dramma Shakesperiano erano già incorporati nelle ultime scene dell'episodio. "C'era una scena dove Picard e Data stanno parlando su come l'equipaggio sta reagendo a questa crisi, e allora Picard dice una battura o due che echeggiano l'opera. Allora, nello scontro con i Romulani, ci sono dei suggerimenti di ''Enrico V sia nell'atteggiamento di Picard così audace e decisivo, e di cosa riguarda l'argomento. Se tu sei un musicista come lo sono io, è un trucco lanciare accordi per echeggiare altre canzoni e suonare una melodia che ti ricorda qualcos'altro. Io ero molto fiero di questo." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Nelvana III era il nome dello studio di animazione canadese, Nelvana Limited. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Produzione *Il trucco di Patrick Stewart è di Michael Williams ed è stato applicato da Doug Drexler. (The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine, issue 11, p. 53) * L'artista Jerome K. Moore era sul set mentre si stava girando questo episodio. http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/K-EHLEYR-44260476?offset=10 Ricezioni * Il Direttore Robert Scheerer ricorda sentimenti contrastanti circa questo episodio, "''C'era un problema su quello. Ci siamo un po' allungati su due scene dove traditore romulano veniva interrogato e furono tagliate. Io amavo riprendere questo perché ho trovato due modi totalmente differente di girare una scena di interrogatorio. Mi sentivo abbastanza bene, ma sfortunatamente, a causa del tempo si deve eliminare qualche cosa. L'attore che interpretava il traditore, James Sloyan, era eccellente. Le sue impressioni circa ''The Next Generation erano che questo era l'unico posto dove tu puoi recitare Shakespeare e lavorare per la televisione. A causa della natura del personaggio e la sua grandezza, tu puoi fare qualcosa che non puoi fare da nessuna altra parte in televisione. È stato un bel messaggio contro la guerra, ma non è un messaggio di predicazione; è stata raccontata una storia. Era importante. Ho provato ad essere sottile, ma sono sicuro che lo scopo è stato raggiunto." (The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine'' Vol. 20, p. 33) * Il rapporto della missione di questo episodio è di Patrick D. O'Neill e fu pubblicato su The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 12, pp. 5–9. Trivia * L'attore Andreas Katsulas fece la seconda delle sue quattro apparizioni in TNG del Comandante Romulano Tomalak. È anche la sua l'ultima "reale" apparizione come Tomalak in Star Trek. Nelle prossime due apparizioni, in first era parte di un'illusione, e in second era parte di linea temporale alternativa . * Questo episodio segna la prima apparizione in Star Trek di James Sloyan (come Alidar Jarok) che fu un prolifico attore di Star Trek. Apparve di nuovo in TNG come K'mtar, un futuro Alexander Rozhenko, in e interpretò Jetrel in , ma il suo ruolo più importante è stato come "padre" di Odo, il Dottor Mora Pol, apparendo negli episodi di DS9 e . * L'attore John Hancock fa la sua prima delle sue due apparizioni in TNG come Ammiraglio della Flotta Stellare Haden. Il suo nome viene menzionato solo sul copione, ma dovrebbe essere trasmesso nella stagione seguente in . Allo stesso modo, in questo episodio, viene raffigurafo solo attraverso un video messaggio, mentre sta realmente conversando con Picard nella sequenza successiva. * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) non appare in questo episodio. * Stewart, truccato pesantemente e con marcato accento, recita nel personaggio Shakesperiano di Michael Williams nella scena di apertura di questo episodio, nel quale rende omaggio al recentemente rilasciato 1989 film version di Enrico V. IL quale è stato diretto ed interpretato da Kenneth Branagh, la cui rappresentazione viene citata da Data come uno degli interpreti che lo ha ispirato. Patrick Stewart appare in Amleto, Principe di Danimarca (1980) con , che appare anche nell' Enrico V di Branagh. Causalmente, più tardi, Picard cita Williams nell'episodio, quando dice" Ora se questi uomini moriranno ingiustamente sarà un serio problema per il re che li ha condotti a questo." * Prima data di trasmissione in Gran Bretagna: 18 Dicembre 1991 * L'episodio "Hero", di Ronald D. Moore immagina di nuovo Battlestar Galactica, e si apre on una premessa simile a quella di quell'episodio. Un pilota di caccia pensa di essere fuggito dalla custodia dei Cylon, si dirige verso il Galactica a bordo di un caccia Cylone rubato, inseguito da altri due caccia. Starbuck, uno dei personaggi principali della serie, dopo essersi accertato che i caccia tengono di proposito la distanza e sparano in modo impreciso in modo che lui possa raggiungere la nave. Più tardi si scopre che l'Ammiraglio Adama, il comandante del Galactica, era stato responsabile della sua cattura, in primo luogo i Cylon volevano che lui lo scoprisse e si vendicasse seminando così caos e agitazone tra i militari protettori dela flotta. http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Hero http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/YMMV/BattlestarGalactica Modelli in Studio * In questo episodio vengono presentati lo studio di tre nuovi modelli, inclusa la nuova miniatura dell' Enterprise-D lunga quattro piedi, il ricognitore Romulano e il secondo modello di ''classe D'deridex''. Tutti e tre possono esseri visti insieme durante la scena di stallo nel primo atto. Forse, involontariamente, i tre Bird of Prey Klingon appaiono tanto grandi di dimensioni quanto l'Enterprise di classe Galaxy. I due Bird of Prey di classe (B'Rel and K'vort) era stabilito che sembrassero notevolmente più piccoli della Galaxy. Whether this is a scaling error or was meant to introduce a new class of vessel (no new models were constructed of the BoP for this episode) has not been addressed. Continuity * Questo è stato il primo episodio di Star Trek trasmesso nel 1990. * In questo episodio Data riferisce che le sue abilità artistiche sono derivate da un imitazione/combinazione di esecuzioni di famosi artisti. Cita qualcosa di simile circa la sua esecuzione con il violino nell'episodio . * Questo episodio è caratterizzato dal terzo cambiamento dell'uniforme dell'Ammiraglio della Flotta Stellare in TNG. * Questo episodio introduce due nuovi gradi militari Romulani: ammiraglio e sottotenente. * Jarok fa riferimento alla "umiliante sconfitta nella Battaglia di Cheron." * Questo è il primo episodio in cui si menziona il Trattato di Algeron. * Mentre Beverly Crusher e Jarok discutono dei recenti avvenimenti accaduti su Galorndon Core, i quali le hanno permesso di imparare qualcosa sulla anatomia romulana, lei guarda Worf. Questo allude agli eventi di dove Worf si rifiuta di salvare la vita di a Romulan che la Crusher stava curando. * Come i Klingon nel 23 secolo ( ) e i Vulcaniani nel 22 secolo (Star Trek: Enterprise), anche l'esercito Romulano è diretto da un Alto Comando. * La consegna della lettera di Jarok alla sua famiglia, è descritta nel breve racconto "Suicide Note". Rilascio Video e DVD *Rilascio VHS originali nel Regno Unito (due episodi per cassetta, CIC Video): Volume 29, . *Ulteriore rilascio nel Regno Unito (tre episodi per cassetta, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.4, . *Come parte della collezione di TNG Stagione 3 DVD. * Come parte della collezione TNG Stagione 3 Blu-ray. Links e Riferimenti Protagonisti * Patrick Stewart nel ruolo del Cap. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes nel ruolo del Comandante William Riker Altri protagonisti * LeVar Burton nel ruolo del Ten. Com. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn nel ruolo del Tenente Worf * Gates McFadden nel ruolo del Dott. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis nel ruolo del Consigliere Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner nel ruolo del Ten. Comandante Data Attori Ospiti * James Sloyan nel ruolo di Alidar Jarok * Andreas Katsulas nel ruolo di Tomalak * John Hancock nel ruolo di Haden Co-protagonista * S.A. Templeman nel ruolo di Bates Attori non accreditati * Rachen Assapiomonwait nel ruolo di * Majel Barrett nel ruolo di computer voice * Karen Baxter nel ruolo di guardiamarina sezione operazioni * Michele Gerren nel ruolo di ufficiale divisione scientifica * James McElroy nel ruolo di civile * John Rice nel ruolo di ufficiale divisione scientifica * Patrick Stewart nel ruolo di Michael Williams * Natalie Wood nel ruolo di Bailey * Unknown performers nel ruolo di ** ufficiale divisione Comando ** Guardiamarina al timone ** ufficiale operazioni ** Female ufficiale divisione scienze sul ponte ** ufficiale divisione scienze ** Hoy ** Bar di Prora cameriere ** operatore al teletrasporto ** operatore al Teletrasporto (voce) Sostituti * James G. Becker - sostituto per Jonathan Frakes * Dexter Clay - sostituto per Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon - sostituto per Patrick Stewart * Nora Leonhardt - sostituto per Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - sostituto per Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - sostituto per Gates McFadden References 2366; antidoto; Mare di Apnex; apogeo; archeologia; sequenza di auto-distruzione; B-type; Battaglia di Cheron; ''Bortas'', IKS; Branagh, Kenneth; Celsius; censura; scacchi; sonda di classe-1; dispositivo di occultamento; colorate metafore; Custer, George Armstrong; cibernetici; ; traditore; disgregatore; dissection; EM; Erpingham, Sir Thomas; Federazione; Consiglio della Federazione; Felodesine chip; firefall; Gal Gath'thong; Galorndon Core; hailing frequency; Henry V; ; holo-programs; holodeck; ; interrogation room; ionization disturbance; Jarok's daughter; Jarok's scout ship; Jarok's wife; kilometer; king; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon language; Kullnark; legion; Little Bighorn River; Lya III; meter; ; nakedness; Nelvana III; Nelvana system; Norkan Campaign; Norkan outposts; Number one; Olivier, Laurence; life support; onkian; orbital probe; outpost; Outpost Sierra VI; petaQ; political asylum; power transfer field; priority code gamma; priority one; prisoner of war; radiation; rating code; reactor core; Romulan; Romulan ale; Romulan capitol; Romulan Empire; Romulan High Command; Romulan language; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan scout ship; Romulan warbird; Romulus; sector; security officer; security station; Setal; Seventh Cavalry; Shakespeare, William; Shapiro; spire; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Tactical; sublieutenant; subspace radio; suicide; tent; tohzah; Thames; Treaty of Algeron; Twelfth Night, or What You Will; water; Valley of Chula; veruul; viewport; violet; warbird class; Williams, Michael; yellow alert Other References Starfleet Tactical Intelligence Analysis: Beta Hutzel; Epsilon Legato; Gamma Hydra; Moore's Star; Nelvana I; Nelvana II; Nelvana IV; Nelvana V; Outpost 3; Outpost 4; Outpost 5; Outpost 6; Sigma Nelvana; Theta Curry Deleted References Sector 814; Sector 815 External links * * * * |next= }} de:Der Überläufer es:The Defector fr:The Defector (épisode) ja:亡命者（エピソード） nl:The Defector pl:The Defector